The Ice Dragon's Heart
by Twilightllove
Summary: This is a story about Hitsuguya being accused of betraying the soul society based on the 3rd bleach movie. Histuguya and Rukia


**HI this is my first attempt at a bleach fic yay! i hope you like it. It is about Hitsuguya and Rukia mostly but there will be other characters too. Like Renji he's one of my favs. I got the idea for this story after watching Bleach 3: Diamond Dust Rebellion. I love Hitsuguya Toushiro!!! **

**Toushiro: Hey that's Hitsugua-taicho! *Vein pops up in his head***

**Okay I love Histuguya-taicho!! **

**Toushiro: i don't know you**

**Me shrugs You will soon**

**Rukia so why am i here**

**me : Oh hey Rukia!!! cool now my fav characters are here**

**Me : i tied Ichiog up in the back. Hahaha**

**Renji sweat drops :Why **

**Me: He insulted my writing and called me short!!!**

**Rukia: i know how you feel. She high fives me**

**Renji: THANKS! so i am your fav character ah Twilightllove right?? **

**Me: Yea that's me one of em. Toushiro read the disclaimer please**

**Toushiro: You can't command me i am captain Hitsuguya! **

**Me: You're so cute :) Please there's watemelon for you if you do it. **

**Toushiro: :o Fine Twilightllove does not own Bleach, the movies of Bleach, or me and the other characters. **

**Me pouts and hands Toushiro a watermelon. **

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**Me: You escaoed! Darn on with the story **

**Attempted Escape**

A silhouette passed through the forest unbeknownst to the surroundings around him. He rested against the oak tree for a minute and to his dismay slid down to the ground. "No need for rest" He murmured to himself. He felt a familiar reiatsu nearby. He rolled unto his side and used his knee and tree for support. He raised himself up with a quiet hiss as he felt the aching in his muscles and stabbing pain from the wound he inflicted in battle.

"Toushiro!" called deep voice. Hitsuguya Toushiro knew this voice as know other than the substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. What he didn't expect were the other two Kuchiki Rukia and Renji Abarai. "Ichigo, there is a familiar reiatsu nearby" she said in a cool, calculated tone. He heard the female shinigami inform Ichigo a few miles away. "Heh we found him" Ichigo's tone sounded smug and the 10th squad Captain or ex-captain could just imagine the smirk on his face. "Ichigo don't jump to conclusions" He heard her scold him. "Yeah that's your problem you're too cocky" Renji interjected. "Pft. Your one to talk Renji" Ichigo spat. "What's that supposed to mean?! Huh. Oh well at least I don't go fighting everyone I meet Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed. "What the h…" Ichigo was interrupted.

_Damn their getting closer._ Hitsuguya thought. He winced but he began to push his way through the forest. "Will you imbeciles shut your big mouths for one second?! I can't concentrate." Rukia brushed a strand of midnight hair out of her eyes but to no avail and closed her eyes. Ichigo and Renji were having a stare down with sparks of tension flying between them.

Suddenly her wide amethyst eyes were clear and she took off to the north. "Oi Rukia!" They both called and then glared at each other. They took off. "Damn where did she go?!" Renji glared at Ichigo. "Don't look at me. Go look for her!" Renji interjected. Ichigo yelled back. "If you had been watching her she wouldn't have run off!" She quickly descended into the forest. "Huh why is it snowing?" Ichigo pondered.

The ice dragon wielder tried to shunpoe but had little energy. He didn't expect to feel something slam into him. He was thrown to the ground. He groaned that impact had done a number to the pain he had been having. He laid his head on the cold ground and realized he had made it snow. He felt hand on his head and his chest.

"Hitsuguya-taicho" Rukia was worried she didn't mean to land on top of him and she inspected his injuries; they looked pretty bad. She appraised the boy lying on the snow-covered ground. She had always been fascinated by him and wished she got to know him better. She realized she was straddling his hips and froze when she was met with the cool green eyes of Toushiro Hitsuguya. "Kuchiki" He said with no emotion. His emerald eyes were wide as he took in the position he was in. She met his gaze and quickly crawled over to his side. "Hitsuguya-taicho, Ichigo, Renji and I have come here to find you before the others do." She said in a cool tone. Her purple eyes were determined yet her expression never swayed. His expression remained stoic. "I have to find the King's Seal. I have to. I will if I have die to find it I will." He said gazing at the stars. "Don't you care about the others at all? If you die you are hurting those around you. What would Hinamori think or Matsumoto. They would want you to do the right thing. Tell them the truth maybe they will listen." She interjected. She didn't expect his response. He was livid and angry. He pinned Rukia against a tree. "You don't understand. You don't know Hinamori or my vice captain nearly as much as I do!" He growled. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "You want to kill me? Go ahead but it won't make things better." She met his eyes defiantly. "You know nothing about me. Hold your tongue Kuchiki." His voice was icy cold. She fumed but said, "Maybe if you told people about your life then I would. And I know that you are hurting others around you doing this." She countered. Her wide purple eyes dared him to argue. He released her and the dropped to the ground. She stood and confronted him never backing down. Their faces were mere inches away. "My life I keep to myself. No one else needs to know about it." He replied coldly. Was it possible that it had gotten even colder? The snow billowed around them and Rukia hugged her jacket to herself. Suddenly she sighed and turned away from him. She looked back and all the fight in her had faded into a gentler almost wistful expression. Her violet eyes were lowered and she knelt on the grass to look into the forest. "I was like you. You know and so was Ichigo" He looked confused but quickly turned angry. "You know nothing about me." He said coldly. She took his hand. Hitsuguya was so exhausted his knees fell to the ground. He laid there in the grass. "Hitsuguya Toushiro, I was like you. I lived a hard life in the Rukongai in the 78th district Inuzuri." She paused picking a flower. She looked at him. "I know you are from another district on the Inuzuri. I would say we both know the conditions dangerous and poor living. When I was a kid a developed an understanding people right away. They can't be trusted. I figured out the next person could be the death of you. I became wary until I met Renji He helped me through it all we were a team; family. Even if the people we held dear died around us we would always have each to her or so we thought. We stuck together until he went to the Soul Society and he was placed in an advanced class." He noticed her eyes were sad and lost. Toushiro was shocked never before had he met a person who laid their whole life out on the table to him. She frowned. "Then I was adopted by Byakuka Kuchiki, I told Renji and he said he didn't mind if I did it and was happy for me. I never let him know how his approval made me feel. I had developed feelings for Renji." She murmured quietly. Toushiro felt his anger dissipate. "But I met someone I could finally relate to. Kaien-dono" She said her lieutenant's name with admiration and respect. "He didn't treat me like a spoiled heir. He treated me like a person. He made me feel wanted again. I still remember our first meeting." She was smiling now and her violet eyes were joyful and full of life. Toushiro just looked at her. She looked beautiful. Her skin standing out in the darkness like lit up porcelain. "He trained me to become a soul reaper." She stiffened and her face became emotionless. "I will never forget the night he died. Her voice was monotone. "There was suspected hollow activity around the area and Kaien's wife was on the team." She shuddered. "A hollow had taken over her body. They had to kill her." She paused, taking a deep breath. Her violet eyes were distant and dead. "Kaien-dono went to chase down the hollow that had escaped. Captain Ukitake and I did not to interfere. This fight was for defending his wife's honor and for his pride. However the hollow was able to possess Kaien's body." Her voice was creeping towards hysteria but still was even as if she knew it by heart. "I ran like my captain told me to. Then I couldn't leave him and my captain to fight each other so I came back." Her eyes were self loathing and horrified. "The hollow my Kaien lunged at me with the intent to kill me without thinking I drew my sword to defend myself. I froze and I didn't move until I felt the blood on my face. He plunged into the sword. When he died he thanked me for saving him, for being able to have met me and from the hollow and his companions." Rukia's voice broke on the last sentence. "Kuchiki" She turned to him. Her expression tortured. "I deserve to die at the execution after all this I managed to ruin Ichigo's life." She said angered at her self. She continued to stare ahead her mask forming back in place. Without thinking he took her hands. She stared at him. "Please Hitsuguya-taicho …" She was interrupted. "Rukia!" called Ichigo in irritation and relief. His expression was angry. "You can't just take off like that. And I need to talk to you later." He said in a furious tone. "Rukia" called Renji "Are you alright" "You found him" Ichigo said relieved but with a hint of anger. He was angry that Rukia would ever want to die because of him and some of the later part he heard coming towards the woods. Rukia shot back "Ichigo I am my own person and I can damn well take care of myself! Whatever it is just tell me right now" She said staring him down. Ichigo approached her quickly and turned the advantage of his height on her. However she never wavered. Toushiro had the opportunity to get away but Renji caught him. He was weak, however and stumbled. The ice wielder glared and went to draw his zanpakto. Hitsuguya grabbed his side and swung his zanpakto. Renji jumped out the way in time before it could strike him. "Ne, Toushiro cut the crap. We don't want to fight." Ichigo assured him. "Kurosaki if you get in my way I will have no choice but to fight you." Hitsuguya said determined; he panted. "If that's how it is going to be fine. Maybe it will knock some sense into you." He said arrogantly. Rukia intervened. "Hitsuguya-taicho it doesn't have to be like this. We came to save you. We don't believe you did this." She said urgently. He looked at her. Her eyes were determined and pleading. "Rukia give it rest" Ichigo said. "Hitsuguya Taicho please stop this you are injured at least let us take you back to be healed. She set her chin stubbornly. "Rukia's right. Come on." Renji said grabbed at Toushiro. Toushiro's resolve showed; he held his sword to his body. He glared. Renji walked up to Rukia. He drew her into an embrace. "I don't want to lose you" He whispered. Rukia stared back into Renji's brown eyes. "Renji, you should know that won't work on me." She said smiling slightly. Her eyes were gentle yet not persuaded. Renji lightly pretended to punch her. "Just think about it Rukia" He said gazing at her intently. She shook her head. "You worry too much" She said, patting his cheek. Ichigo was he hated to admit jealous. He hadn't seen Rukia smile in a while. He had noticed that Renji had grown closer to Rukia in the past few weeks; old companions reunited. He felt as if he was developing feelings for Rukia. Rukia determined walked over in front of Hitsuguya but before she could draw her sword someone caught her wrist. "Let go of me" She said impatiently. She turned to see Ichigo staring at her not wavered and determined. "Rukia there is no way you can beat him. He is a captain even you know that." He exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes. "I will do whatever I can to clear Hitsuguya-taicho

He's name for a crime Matsumoto and I believe he did not commit." He stepped closer and this time tried to use a different approach. "Rukia, please. Let me fight him. I can't bear to lose you. You were wrong earlier, you made my life better." He said looking into her eyes awaiting a response. Her violet eyes filled with confusion and understanding. "Ichigo" She blinked. "All I do is get you hurt and cause you more pain. That really made your life _better_." She said in a sarcastic tone. Ichigo was instantly angry. "No I get myself hurt. I fight the strong people even when you tell me not to. You are not blame." He said coming closer to her. She was watching Toshiro to see if he would escape. "Ichigo" Her voice broke quietly at the end. "I gave you my powers. If I hadn't …" He cut her off. "I chose to save my family. I do not regret it." She closed her eyes and then smiled at him almost sadly. "Arigatou, Ichigo." She stepped up to the clearing. "Rukia, don't die." Ichigo choked. "Baka-mono" She muttered playfully. Hitsuguya looked a little taken back. Kuchiki was really going to fight him. He held his side. The pain of the wound he had inflicted after fighting the guards to escape and the thief who had stolen the King's Seal. "Hitsuguya-taicho" Rukia said. She bowed and then called her zanpakto. "Sode no mai Shiriyuki" Her eyes were darker determined. Hitsuguya lunged at her. She blocked him with effort but not much as he was slowly losing strength. "Hitsuguya-taicho you're hurt let me help you." She said determined. Toushiro continued to fight until he had to lean on his zanpakto. Rukia flashed behind him and used her binding kido on him. Toushiro tried to fight it but with little strength left, he finally met the cool ground. Rukia panted. He had put up a good fight. She healed the cuts she had sustained. Renji and Ichigo came to her side. "Damn, he just doesn't know when to quit." Renji said looking at the Captain and scooping him into his arms. Ichigo came up to Rukia. "I'm fine." She whispered. "Yeah but…" "Ichigo shut up. Please." She said exasperated. "You look tired, climb on my back. We'll go to Orihime's so we can heal him and then to my house to figure out what to do." She climbed on and they shunpoed off.

**Reviews are appreciated!!! :) I hope you liked it. Join the HitsuXRuki army!!! Oh no you will not escape Ichigo.!! Toodles**

**Twilightllove**


End file.
